In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copier, an image carrier such as a photoconductor drum is electrically charged by a charging device during an image forming process. Meanwhile, in this type of image forming apparatus, discharge products may be generated by the discharge that occurs when the image carrier is electrically charged by the charging device, and the discharge products may stick to the surface of the image carrier, thereby causing a failure such as an image flow. With regard to this problem, there is known a configuration for removing the discharge products that have stick to the surface of the image carrier, by causing toner, to which abrasive material has been externally added, to stick to the surface of a polishing roller and polishing the surface of the image carrier with the polishing roller (see, for example, PTL 1). More specifically, the toner removed from the surface of the image carrier is guided by a guide member which is disposed with a predetermined gap from the outer circumferential surface of the polishing roller. This allows toner passing through between the polishing roller and the guide member to stick to the surface of the polishing roller. On the other hand, toner that does not stick to the surface of the polishing roller is discharged from an end of the guide member in the rotation direction of the polishing roller.